


真兔子和伪兔子

by N_naisir



Category: yumiko - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_naisir/pseuds/N_naisir
Summary: 伪兔子yumi x 真兔子miko





	真兔子和伪兔子

“别……唔……”miko被吻得七荤八素，两人重重地倒在床上，被松软的床垫弹起来。yumi紧紧扣住miko的腰，不让她逃离。

“嗯——哈!yumi……唔”灵活的小舌在miko的口腔中掠夺着每一丝空气。暧昧的水声和银丝在两人的唇间拉扯着。

房间里的空气直线升温，yumi用下身蹭了蹭miko，等不及地在爱人的锁骨上留下一个暧昧的吻痕，喘着粗气解开miko的裤子。

“停下——哈，yumi!”

yumi看着自己的爱人，因为她刚刚的挑逗，眼中湿漉漉的，包含情色，整个人看上去秀色可餐。

真是小白兔啊……yumi苦笑道。

“你，不是，不是兔子吗？”miko挣扎着勾着yumi的脖子，“应该是我在上面……哈啊——”

miko只觉得自己一下子被热浪包围了，无法言喻的快感一瞬间淹没了自己。那个最敏感的部位等不及地送出淫荡的淫水。

要……要溺死了。

“哈……啊你干了什么……”

yumi坏笑着挪开自己抚摸miko后背的手，“原来如此，网上说的都是真的。”

“什么……哈”miko眯着眼睛透过水雾看着自己的爱人，自己已经被折腾成了这样，而爱人还是衣冠整齐。

真……真是混蛋啊。

“原来抚摸兔子的后背就能让你性高潮呢。”yumi坏笑着将手摸向miko的后穴，故作惊讶地将沾了一手淫水的手伸到miko面前。

“出水了……怎么办？”

“yumi你……混蛋!”miko红着眼睛别过头，不乐意去看自己的爱人。

“噗嗤。”yumi慢吞吞地将手放在了miko的后背上，满意地看着miko又开始本能的因为浪潮开始颤抖，“miko真是可爱的小兔子。”

“你……闭嘴。”

“不行哦。”yumi故意凑到miko的耳边，悄声道，“说摸多了还会假孕呢。miko，你想生一个我们两个的小兔子吗？”

“变态!”miko的反抗对yumi来说一点作用也没有，“不……不要……哈啊——”

yumi一共摸了miko的后背有五六下，顺势将四根手指伸进了miko的穴口。不需要润滑，穴肉很自然地吞吃着yumi的手指，用自己的行动表达对yumi的欢迎。

miko被爽得两眼翻白，口腔中不由自主地流出唾液。在昏过去的前一秒，她想，

“自己真是昏了头了，才会以为自己的爱人和自己一样也是小白兔。”

————————————

FIN？


End file.
